Bromotions Week
by esquiggle
Summary: My entries for Bromotions Week, a prompted collection of stories celebrating the fabulous Bending Brothers, Mako and Bolin.
1. Day 1: Alone

**Author's Note:** I'm not terribly pleased with these, but I figured I'd post them anyway so I would have something to laugh about in the future when looking back on how terrible of a writer I was. All were written around midnight as I struggled to complete them the day of the prompt (and failed). If you see any mistakes in grammar, characterization, or anything else, feel free to let me know!

* * *

It was around two in the morning. Republic City, though always lit up, was quieter, pedestrians returned to their homes to sleep and wait for a new day. In that part of city-what some call the "weedy part"-it was dangerous to go outside at this time of the night. Shady people doing shady things lurked outside an innocent door, and shadows seemed ready to engulf the slightest movement.

It was thundering outside the apartment (and inside, a bit, for the ceiling had quite a big leak) and Mako lay awake, shivering in his bed despite the summer heat. Bright light crackled and flashed outside his window, fiery and cruel. Even years later, lightning reminded him of his parents, gone but not forgotten. Never forgotten by the children left behind. It had been thundering that night too.

A loud, sharp crack was heard outside. Mako ducked his head and cried out. He tried to muffle the sound in his pillow. He was the older brother, not allowed to show weakness, not allowed to show pain. He felt so lonely, sometimes. Mako longed to creep to his brother's room, to crawl into bed and be calmed by Bolin's breaths. Bolin could sleep through anything, and their mother used to joke that the only way to wake Bolin was to start cooking. Mako felt a pang in his chest, and he felt so, so alone in his wide, empty bed.

He heard a small creak, followed by a pattering of soft footsteps. Was it Pabu? Mako wondered. He would welcome Pabu, even though the fire ferret would somehow manage to take up three quarters of the bed. There seemed to be plenty of room to spare in Mako's bed tonight.

"Mako?" whispered a sleepy voice. Bolin, thought Mako. Bolin.

The sheet lifted, and Bolin squirmed onto the bed. He curled up to Mako, murmuring nonsense. Bolin sleepwalked sometimes. Mako smiled into the head of unruly hair pressing into his face.

Gradually, the storm quieted. Perhaps he wasn't quite so alone, Mako mused as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Day 2: Triad

Bolin's stomach roared as he dried the dishes. Despite the fact that he and Mako had just eaten dinner, the meager meal had done almost nothing to quiet the hunger of a growing boy. Bolin casually glanced over at Mako; yes, he had noticed the stomach's protest. Bolin could tell by the way that Mako's mouth puckered slightly.

It wasn't his brother's fault, Bolin sighed to himself, that there wasn't enough food. Mako was already working as much as he could, leaving the shabby apartment long before the sun rose and returning long after it had set. Who knew what he did in order to get that money. Bolin had a vague idea that Mako worked for a gang or something. Some days, he would come in and say nothing at all, just slump onto the couch and pull the red scarf up to his nose. Mako was bone tired, and Bolin knew that something had to be done.

The next day, Bolin woke up and got ready earlier than usual, though Mako had left hours before. However, instead of heading out to the market to scrounge for change, he went to the group of orphaned children who hung around the city. Mako and Bolin used to be part of that bunch before Mako was old enough to get a job and eventually, an apartment.

Bolin found the children in a plaza, the plaza where they usually hung around. If they were lucky, one of the throng of passerbys would toss them a yuan.

Bolin approached one of the older children. "Do you know where I could, um, find a job?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I might," the kid sneeringly replied. He stood there, glaring at Bolin expectantly.

"I don't have any money," said Bolin apologetically. "It's fine," sighed the kid, his swagger suddenly gone. "I didn't expect you to anyway." He smiled crookedly. "Try the Triple Threats, I hear they're looking for some muscle."

"Thanks!" Bolin smiled back, exulted. He could provide a little bit of muscle; he was quite stocky and strong for his age. He headed away quickly, eager to get to work.

With a little bit of searching, Bolin located the restaurant where the triad was supposed to operate. He went around to the back and opened the door. "Hello?" he called, wincing at how loudly he had spoken.

A tall, menacing man peeled himself from the wall. "Yeh? Whatchu want, kid? We don't serve peewees." Bolin stared up at him, his grassy eyes wide. "I want a job?" he replied tremulously.

The man chuckled, then began to guffaw. After a while, noticing that Bolin hadn't left, the man frowned and said, "Okay, kid, you've had yer laugh. Whaddaya want?"

"I want a job. I heard you wanted muscle," said Bolin. He forced some steel into his voice, though it wasn't very convincing-it was more of an aluminum.

The man looked down at him, still frowning. However, he was frowning in concentration. He pitied the kid, who was probably an orphan just trying to survive. The man was an orphan too; his parents had abandoned him in the streets as a little boy. This boy was not much older than he himself had been when he was left to die. Though the Triple Threats didn't really need anyone like this little kid, he supposed that it was always good to have someone to deal with papers and junk...

"Okay, kid. Yer hired." Bolin's wide eyes widened further, and he almost hugged the man with happiness. "I promise I won't let you down, sir! I promise!" he squeaked. "Alright, settle down. I think we'll put you in the back, for now. You can run some numbers..."

* * *

That night, when Mako came home, he was surprised to find that Bolin had cooked an enormous meal (enormous by their standards, at least) and had it all laid out and ready on the table. A beaming Bolin led him to the table, pulling off his coat. "What's the occasion, Bo?" he asked, a little concerned. Where would they find the money to pay for this extravagance?

Bolin's face positively radiated joy. "I got a job today, Mako!" He told Mako about his day over the dinner.

When Bolin was finished with the story, Mako's mouth was a little bit puckered. He gave a little sigh. "I don't like it, Bo, but the extra money would help out a lot." Suddenly, he smiled and ruffled Bolin's hair. "I'm proud of you."

Bolin grew misty eyed. "Thanks, Mako."


	3. Day 3: Heirloom

The swirling wind bit at cheeks as people walked down the street, bustling to get away from the winter and escape to warmth. Bolin walked quickly with the crowd, pulling his shabby coat around himself. It wasn't even his coat; it was Mako's, because the older boy claimed that firebenders don't get cold so really, it was fine that Bolin took the jacket.

Little Bolin reached the apartment and opened the door, fumbling with the key a bit because his hands were nearly frozen. They couldn't afford gloves that year. They could barely afford the new shoes that had to be bought because Mako's old ones had pretty much disintegrated.

Bolin pulled the door shut with a sigh; it was not much warmer inside the apartment. They couldn't really afford heating either; their seedy landlord charged enough for the tiny group of closets. Instead, they bought coal where they could find it cheap enough, or in the worst case, burned newspapers found in the garbage for a few minutes of warmth.

Mako had fallen asleep on the fraying armchair by the fireplace, exhausted from a day of running errands for people. He wasn't old enough to get a proper job. His signature red scarf was tucked around him and over his nose; it was almost long enough to serve as a blanket. Mako looked peaceful, his head lolled comically to one side.

Bolin felt a bitterness in his stomach at the sight of the red scarf. Firebenders couldn't get cold, so why did Mako get the scarf? His father was Bolin's father too, and earthbenders certainly DID get cold. Bolin could vouch for that; he didn't feel his toes, which could have fallen off for all he knew. Mako couldn't even have lit a fire in the fireplace before falling asleep, how rude. Bolin was freezing and irritated, so he started tugging on the scarf. He expected Mako to awaken, but the boy just heaved a little sigh and shifted ever so slightly. Bolin was surprised; Mako must really be tired. Bolin pulled the scarf, unwinding it from around Mako. The scarf was so long and fluffy, and it felt really warm to Bolin's numb hands. After fully extracting the scarf from Mako, he wrapped it around his neck, chest, and arms before sinking to the ground in warm bliss. He closed his eyes. It was such a nice scarf. He began to doze.

He heard a cry of outrage and opened his eyes quickly. Mako was standing up in front of Bolin, his amber eyes fixated on the scarf. "Bolin! What are you doing?! Give me back my scarf!"

"YOUR scarf?" Bolin replied sharply. He stood up as well, glaring at his brother. "Why isn't it MY scarf? Was he exclusively YOUR father too?"

Mako spluttered. "Bo, I need that, give-"

"NO!" Bolin roared. He was so cold, but this time it was on the inside. Arguing with Mako made him feel horrible, but he really needed that scarf; couldn't Mako see that? "We only ever got one thing from our parents, and that's this scarf. It's not fair that you just claim it for your own. I'm really cold, and I need it. You don't need this scarf because you're a firebender and firebenders don't get cold! I do!"

Tears came to Mako's eyes, and he started crying quietly, looking down. He felt so ashamed to cry in front of his little brother, but he couldn't stop. Bolin immediately calmed down, guilt welling up and drowning his anger. He strode over to Mako to give him a hug. However, when he touched Mako, he recoiled instantly; Mako's skin was like ice.

"Mako, you're so cold!" Bolin cried out. "That's impossible, you're a firebender!"

Mako couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. "I am a firebender, but it doesn't work that way. I lied. Firebenders get cold, too."

An overwhelming wave of emotion hit Bolin: guilt, shame, sadness, anger. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why would you lie to me?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking.

Mako, sighing, replied, "Because I wanted to protect you, Bo. You were really cold, and I couldn't bear seeing you like that. I'm your big brother, and I have to take care of you. I have to."

Bolin slowly unwound the scarf and handed it to Mako. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Mako didn't say anything; he took the scarf and walked away, into the kitchen. Bolin stared at his retreating back, speechless. Did Mako really not forgive him?

Mako came back with a pair of scissors. He held the scarf out, and before Bolin could say anything-snip!-he cut the scarf in half. Handing one half to Bolin, he smiled. "Now we can both have the scarf."

"But, Mako... That was dad's scarf."

"Not anymore, Bolin; now, it's ours."


	4. Day 4: Scars

"Mako, should I put the box down over here?"

"No, set it down in the living room."

"Mmkay."

It was moving day for the brothers. Finally, they were leaving their dilapidated apartment in the slums for bigger and better things-and they certainly were bigger and better. The new loft apartment was "super swank", as Bolin enjoyed saying every couple of minutes. Mako would just roll his eyes and smile inwardly. The younger boy was extremely excited for the move, which would bring in many new opportunities. For once, they could eat what they liked, when they liked. Their house wouldn't be so terribly cold in the winter and so scorchingly hot in the summer. And best of all, they got to spend more time together, since Mako's job was now also Bolin's job, probending in the big stadium.

The only problem with their new job, that Bolin could see, was the team name. He would toss several names around to Mako (when he wasn't commenting on how swank the apartment was).

"Turtleducks?"

"No, too goofy."

"Lionturtles?"

"Mmmm, I don't like it."

"Foxturtles?"

"What is it with you and turtles, Bo?"

"How about Badger-eagles?"

"Is that even an animal?"

"Hmmmph."

It was quite a dilemma. Bolin flopped onto the ground on his back to ponder on it. It had to be a ferocious animal, but not too ferocious or it would scare small children. It had to be fierce, but not vicious. A dilemma indeed.

From somewhere around the door area, Bolin heard Mako curse. He probably tripped on the box holding the door open; too unimportant to disrupt Bolin's deep thinking.

However, something very important came along within five seconds and stared down at his face-a small, fluffy, red vaguely cat-like animal's snout was suddenly blocking Bolin's view of the ceiling. Bolin started, and the creature scampered off into the kitchen regions.

Mako came staggering in, enraged. "Where on earth is that rat-thing? I was carrying a box and I couldn't see where I was going, and I tripped on that horrible animal, but luckily I managed to set the box down before I fell over. I am going to get that disgusting rodent..."

Bolin stood up and went to the kitchen, Mako trailing behind. Inside, the creature was feasting on a bag of groceries that contained the brothers' dinner ingredients. Mako gave a cry and rushed towards the animal, swinging his hands and trying to swat it, but Bolin grabbed him around the waist, halting his movement. "Bolin! What are you doing?!" Mako yelled.

"Makooo, don't hurt it! Can we keep it?" Bolin pleaded, "Like, as a pet?"

Mako was speechless. He gestured at the animal, whose striped tail was waving in the air like a flag, taunting him. He pointed at Bolin, who was making a puppy face. He threw his hands in the air. "Bo! You can't just ask if we can keep it!"

"Why not?" pouted Bolin.

"We don't know if it has rabies."

"It doesn't, animals with rabies have foam in their mouths."

"It could be a wild animal."

"I think it likes us, though!" The creature was now looking at Bolin with its round, black eyes, tilting its head curiously.

"We don't even know what it is."

"Of course we do-it's a fire ferret!" Bolin snapped his fingers and grinned. "Fire ferret! We can be called the Fire Ferrets!"

Mako did think that name was catchier than the other names Bolin had brainstormed. Dubiously, he said, "Okay, Bo, but if it eats too much, or acts up, or pees everywhere, or does anything wrong, it goes right out that door." He extended his right hand, pointer finger out ever so slightly, to the ferret.

The ferret hissed and lunged at his finger, biting it with his pointy fangs.

Mako's cursing was much worse than before. His finger was bleeding mildly.

Bolin grinned. "And he's fiesty, too. Perfect! I'll call you... Pabu," he remarked to the fiery creature. It gave a little burble and jumped on Bolin, running up one arm to sit on his shoulder.

Bolin looked over at his brother, who was glaring at the fire ferret. He moved closer to look at the wound. "Bro, we should bandage that up, you're bleeding... It's probably going to leave a nasty scar."


End file.
